This study evaluating the safety and immunogenicity of MN rgp 120/HIV-1 vaccine in asymptomatic HIV-1 infected pregnant women was closed to accrual in January 1995 and follow-up of study participants was completed approximately 18 months later. Final analyses are being completed. A total of 2 mother-infant pairs were enrolled at JHU.